


Joining the team

by someblankgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need some help defeating Samaritan and you're their best bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining the team

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do more female reader and shit but I don't want men to feel left out so if you don't mind telling me what type of reader inserts

I walk into my apartment, I throw my keys into a little bowl I keep by the door. I walk in closing the door after me  
"Hello (Y/N) lovely flat you have here" a English guy say in the dark says. I reach over to turn on light.  
"What do you want?" I say reaching into my pocket, wrapping my box cutter.  
"Well to start, take you hand of the standby knife" he say sitting down on my sofa.  
"Fuck off" I dump my bag and I run out of my apartment.

I run into the street and I reach a public area.  
*Ding*  
I take my phone out and I look down at it.  
"You should probably not look at that" I woman grabs my arm.  
"Who are you?" I say putting my phone back in my pocket.  
"I'm Root but you're more interesting, (Y/N), was the top of your class in phycology, physics and computer programming until two months ago you left due to family problems but your mother and father were killed in the ferry bombing and you have no living relatives." Root says pressing a gun against my hip.  
"Well done, you can use Google" I say stopping in the street, pulling my arm from root grasp. Root quickly slides the gun in to her belt and pulling her jacket over it.  
"Please, we don't have much time. That text was Samaritan redirecting you to the van there where there's six men ready to kidnap you so I don't think you have much choice" she pulls me down a back street.  
"I knew about the van, Root" I say.  
"We need to get out of Samaritan view" she look around and points to a restaurant back door "there"

She pulls me though the back door

"So what is happening?" I ask  
"I'll explain latter but take this" root gives me a gun  
"Why do I need this" I ask inspection the gun.  
"This is a front for human trafficking ring and the last time I was here it was not under a favable agreement. 3 2 1" root steeps in to the kitchen where a meeting was taking place and Root shoots all of them with relevant ease.  
"Christ Root, that bloody impressive" I say running over to her.  
"It's nothing. Now give me a hand with this cash" Root starts to dump the money in to a bag she was carrying. "7 o'clock" she shouts but she remains focus on the money. I turn around to my 7 "shit" there's a guy with a gun, I hold up my gun and shot. Fucking hell. "Quite a party trick you have there, root" I say walking over to the guy bleeding from his chest. "we need to go, (Y/N)" Root says swinging the bag at me. I run over to the bag and I pick it up and I run over to Root. "Bloody hell Root, why are you stelling money from human traffickers." I say swinging the bag over my shoulder. "A girl needs nice things and theft is not an option at the moment" Root says running out the restaurant. "wait" she pull us behind a car. "shhhh, we need to get to china town" she says looking around. "Well follow me. We need to get to that fire escape" I say pointing towards one across the street. "that should be easy" Root stands up and starts shooting, I quickly run after her. she stands at the edge of the building taking odd shots. I clamber on top of a bin and I jump to the ladder "fuck fuck shit" I caught the ladder funny and pull my self up and I slide the ladder down. "hurry up" I yell pulling out the gun, I see someone with a gun edge the corner and I shot him in the head. Root quickly makes her way up ladder and we run up them to the roof. "be careful root" I say because I have almost died up on these roof tops. "god, you're sounding like finch."


End file.
